


Waltz of Flowers

by ihntltc



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihntltc/pseuds/ihntltc
Summary: “May I have a dance with you?” He should ignore that, leave and pretend that never happened but his body had not been listening to his brain for a long time therefore after a long pause he carefully placed his hand in the open palm of his partner and a warm smile touched Homare's lips.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 32





	Waltz of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I was listenening to Tchaikovsky the onther day and I came up with this fic. It was really hard for me to translate it into English but I tried my best. I`m really sorry for any dumb mistakes.
> 
> I`m not a writer at all but I hope you will enjoy this.

An hour has passed since the start of the mission. This time, their job was to catch a fairly well-known thief. The order came from the princess herself, so they could not refuse in any way. No one knows what the thief looks like, but the princess received a secret warning letter from them and could not help but take action. That's why this evening, she wore expensive jewelry on purpose, although she usually tried not to show off her wealth. But instead she decided to hold the ball on a full scale, inviting all her close friends there, of which there were quite a lot. All of them were from other cities, some were even from other countries. No wonder the thief had set his eyes on this particular ball, since it was almost the richest people in the world. The ballroom itself was mesmerizing. The princess really tried to make sure that the guests could not forget this ball. Hisoka had never seen so much gold in his entire life. I wonder where it comes from? He felt a little bit awkward because his costume isn't even real, he borrowed it from his actor-friend. Hisoka smiled to himself. He really should ask Tasuku out for a drink for helping him out. His partner, on the other hand, felt at ease. Sometimes it seems that Homare was some kind of aristocrat in his previous life, because the grace and mannerism with which he treated literally everything was simply amazing. They had only been here for an hour, and Homare had already talked to every guest there.

At the moment, the princess was standing and chatting cheerfully with Homare. Hisoka couldn't hear their conversation, but he could have sworn that Homare had just told some sort of a joke, because the princess started giggling, covering her face with her fan. Homare's smile widened. Disgusting. They were on a mission right now, and Homare decided it was time to flirt? Hisoka didn't even have the strength to be angry, he was just looking at them from the end of the other hall and wishing it was over. Suddenly Homare turned to face him and met his eyes. Hisoka immediately tore his eyes away from him. There was no need to guess what Homare was thinking, because after that, he immediately apologized to the princess and began to walk in Hisoka`s direction. He saw him approaching and had already packed up his things to leave but—

“Are you leaving already?”

Damn. He couldn`t escape him.

“Just want to get some fresh air” was what Hisoka wanted to say, but he decided to stay silent, hoping that his partner would leave him alone after all. He pretended to be busy examining his glass of champagne. The glass was empty though. He sure looked like a complete fool right now.

“May I have a dance with you?” Homare held out his hand, which now has remained without a glove. For some reason, the gesture made Hisoka`s stomach feel good - in a good way. He should ignore that, leave and pretend that never happened but his body had not been listening to his brain for a long time therefore after a long pause he carefully placed his hand in the open palm of his partner and a warm smile touched Homare's lips. 

The next few moments were like a dream. There they were, standing in the middle of the hall, all the eyes of the guests on them, even the princess stopped her conversation with her friends to look at them. It was not usual to meet two guys dancing a waltz. Two guys who should be catching a criminal, but at the moment were too busy with each other. He felt his skin burning under his partner`s touches. Hisoka could feel homare's breath, so close were they to each other. At such moments, Hisoka was especially glad that he had learned to hide his emotions for situations like this, otherwise he would be smiling like an idiot right now but Homare knew he was happy. They had known each other long enough to distinguish the other's emotions. They were completely different people but this to Hisoka's surprise did not prevent them from working together.

The melody was already coming to an end as Homare abruptly decided to spin Hisoka which made him almost fall but was immediately saved by his partner. He could feel strong hands on his back and ragged breathing in his ear. The princess began to clap and soon all the guests followed her. Hisoka could hear the cheers, but he was too occupied with his own thoughts.

“Why would you do that?” Hisoka finally looked him in the face. He was still holding on tightly to Homare not wanting to let go for a moment.

“I thought you might be lonely without me, my dear” he laughed softly, tucking Hisoka's hair behind his ear. He's clearly making fun of him...

“By the way, I wanted to ask– ouch, what?” Homare desperately grabbed Hisoka's hands which were now pulling his tie and leading him away from the center of attention.

“We're on a mission right now and you decided to play around? Do you even know what you're doing?”

“But you liked it, didn't you?” 

His smile turned into a grin. Does he know how annoying he is sometimes? Out of anger Hisoka stepped on his foot. Homare decided not to push his luck anymore and spent the rest of the evening actually working.

Bonus:

“Do you know you are popular now?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Chikage silently handed him the newspaper. On the front page was an article about two mysterious men dancing a waltz together. Obviously, it was written about Hisoka and Homare.  
"The whole town is talking about you two"  
"Oh my God"

**Author's Note:**

> About the name of the fic: "Waltz of Flowers" is a piece from the second act of the ballet "The Nutcracker". It`s a really popular waltz and fun fact: Disney animated it for their movie Fantasia (I really recommend watching it if you like classical music). The Nutcracker is my favorite childhood story and I want everyone to know about it. I hope I made you interested in it after this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
